The Hunger Games AU Fanfiction
by zizicat
Summary: Jesse Clarke is reaped to go in the hunger games with Alex day as her partner representing district 2.During her stay at the capitol she makes from an unusual bond with the boy tribute from 12, Dan Howell
1. The Reaping

**this is my first try at writing a fanfic so feedback is welcomed :)**

* * *

Today could have been a nice day but no today I had to wake up at the crack of dawn, teach my little brother how to hunt, return home to get all prettied up, and then gather in the town square to watch the reaping by ten. Yes, today was the reaping for the 99th Hunger Games and once again two people would get chosen to represent my district – District from district two you would expect me to think being in the games was a honour but it isn't to my family but we couldn't tell anyone one about our long hatred towards the capitol because it could have got to the peacekeepers and we wouldn't want that.

My grandmother had me wearing a simple white cotton dress which belted at the waist.

After a while of silence while Nan fixed up my hair, I looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Nan?"

"Yes, Jessica?" she asked, focusing on my hair.

"What would you do if jack or Charlie or I was chosen in the reaping?" I asked. She hesitated.

"I'd be devastated but you three have a strong chance on winning I mean, you didn't train for hours since you were 5 for nothing." She smiled at me. "There are others in the reaping bowl with their names in more times than yours."

She hated the reaping more than anyone since it took away her sister when she was just 12.

I muttered "Oh."

"Now, I better go see if your brothers are ready. Who knows If those boys could get ready in time." She left and I closed my door softly after her.

I stayed in my room until everyone was ready to go.

Together, my family walked down the street, greeting neighbours on the way. I stayed relatively quiet. The town square was filling up quickly.

Nan kissed Charlie and Jack's cheek, hugging him tightly before letting him go so that he could report to his age group.

I could see the tears. "Nan, it'll be okay I'm sure others have their names in the bowl more times than all of us combined." She smiled and hugged me tightly. "I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too."

I walked to the grouping of the seventeen year olds and chatted with a girl I knew from school until the familiar voice of our mayor was heard over the intercom. She was a tall woman. She wore a yellow blazer and she started with the history of Panem. I could recite it word for word. The mayor's speech was the same every single year. Finally, she stepped down from the podium and stood by all eighteen of the previous victors.

District 4's escort, Julian Smith, took his place. He looked like he had just jumped out the capitol. "Welcome, welcome!" he greeted, a smile to his face.

"Welcome to the reaping of the 99th Hunger Games! Let us not wait any longer." He reached into the reaping bowl. "And the male tribute for District 2 is… Alex day!"

The camera moved over to where the 18-year-olds were cheering a boy with crazy brunette hair on as he walked forward with a smile on his face. Right next I could see Charlie, looking like he was going to burst into tears. Alex and Charlie were best friends.

Julian clapped Alex on the back. Alex had a little muscle strength. No one volunteered. He couldn't do great fighting, but he could be sly.

"Now, on to the ladies," Julian said, sending a wink towards the crowd. "And our female tribute for District 4 is…Jessica Clarke."

...

That's all I heard. My eyes were wide and sweat forming. I stood still until someone nudged me… Slowly I walked towards the stage. Again no one volunteered. I started smiling even though I was practically dying inside. Julian wrapped his arms around both Alex and my shoulders. "And we have our District 2 tributes for the 99th Hunger Games!" Everyone clapped. Julian dropped his arms.

I scanned the crowd until I saw my Nan, already sobbing into a friend's shoulder. Then I looked to Alex. Even though we had never properly met, I knew who he was.

We were escorted to the room. Once everyone was gone I collapsed onto the sofa, I wiped my tears away quickly. I couldn't let my family see this. My family walked in, Nan quickly coming to my side and wrapping her arms around me.

"It's okay… I'm okay," I said, when she continued to cry. "No, it's not. I may never see you after this.

"Where are Charlie and Jack?" I asked.

"Outside the door," Nan stated. I walked towards the door. Throwing the door open, I saw Charlie first.

He smiled. "Hey idiot,"

I threw myself into my brother's arms

"I'm sorry for everything I ever said to you. You're the greatest big brother ever," I mumbled.

"Shh, it's okay."

"Take care of Nan." I told him.

Charlie smiled, "I will…"

"Hey Jesse," Jack said. I looked down and smiled at my little brother.

"Hey Jack," I said. I hugged him and smiled. "Let's get one thing straight. Just because I'm gone for a while doesn't mean you can touch my things?" I laughed and ruffled his hair. Jack laughed.

"Oh, I got it," he said sarcastically.

"That's more like it!" I saw Julian walking towards me, "I guess it's time to go. I love you guys." I give them one more hug.

"Bye Nan, Take care of yourself," I said, embracing her one last time.

Julian interrupted. "I'm sorry, but it's time to go, Jessica."

I turned back to my Nan kissed her on the cheek. Without another word, I turned and followed Julian to the train.

I saw my family on the platform. They were all together, crying and waving. I waved, and then suddenly they were gone.


	2. The Mentor and a new friend

Once the train had gathered full speed, Julian spoke," I'll show you to your living quarters so you can wash up before meeting your mentor."

He took us to our chambers, each with a bedroom and bathroom. The doors were right across from each other. I waved to Alex and Julian before walking into my room and locking the door after me.

My mind was still slightly numb .After turning the water to hot, I stripped down. I stepped into the tub and began washing my body with whatever the Capitol had provided. I scrubbed at my face to make sure everything was gone and then stepped out. Once I was clean and dry I started to examine the capitol room. When I look at the wardrobe, it seemed more fit for a queen that a girl who could be dead in a week. I searched quickly until I found something decent to wear for. Once done I looked at myself in the mirror._ This is as good as it's going to get._

I sat down examining the capitols creations until Julian came to fetch us. "Jessica? Alexander?" he called.

We followed Julian to a room where a table was laid with mouth-watering foods set out like a buffet. Alex and I sat next to each other, across from the recent victor, who is to be our mentor.

It's was actually last year when Bristel Stark won the 98th Hunger Games. Just being two years older, he was a tall, handsome man with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His muscular build made him a look like a god, fitted perfectly with his flirty nature.

"I'm Bristel, your new mentor. You must be Alex and Jesse."

"So," Bristel started, "What are your strengths?"

Alex coughed. "Well, I'm not every good at the weights but I'm quick on my feet"

Bristel raised his eyebrows and looked to me. "And you?"

"Well, I'm quite quick on my feet as well, bow and arrows is my main weapon but I've spent a fair amount of time throwing knives as well." I smiled awkwardly. "I don't know! I can swim pretty well and I'm quite strong, I guess." He gave a small smile at that.

"Alright, here's what going to happen. You've got to be sneaky. Be friends the Careers. It happens every year, District 1, 2, and 4 tributes team up and kill before killing each other. So sit with them during lunch, work with them in training, and make them think that you're part of the pack. They'll protect you in the bloodbath." We nodded. "Volunteer to keep watch during the night. Then pack as much stuff food as you can and run."

"Good plan," I commented. "But what happened after we run?"

"Eventually the capitol will get bored and force you to all meet up, but just keep your distance."

"Alright,"

"But to survive, you need some sponsors, which mean you need to make a good impression at your interview. Now, as far as the interviews go, each tribute will be interviewed separately. So each of you need an angle. Alex, I think you should go with charming and funny. The Capitol will fall in love with you."

"Oh, so just be myself."

"Yeah, you're so witty too. Now, about you, Jesse you're up for a challenge. Be as sexy as you can. Make the boys literally drool over you and the girls so jealous that they want to be like you. Act like you own the place."

"Oh…kay?" _How are you going to do that? I can't even talk to people without messing up my speech_, I thought.

After a moment of silence while he took in our surprised faces, Bristel said, "Well let's eat then." We ate in silence and then took off to another room to watch the reaping of the other districts. One by one we see the reapings. We examine the faces that will be our competition for survival. A few stand out. A brutal-looking lunges to volunteer from district 1 , a curly head boy with bright green eyes from 3 and a tanned boy from 4 who seemed a bit too cocky for me to be allies with him. And most, a 17- year old, boy from 12 with tanned skin and dimples. He shakes his district partner hand then they cut to the anthem, and the programme ends.

I quickly stood up and walked to my room, I wanted to be alone for the first time since the reaping. I closed my door stripped throwing the clothes onto the floor at and got into bed without dressing, and fell into a deep sleep.

The next day, I was awoken by a bright light. I heard Julian's voice ring, calling for Alex and I. "IF YOU TWO DON'T WAKE UP ILL DRAG YOU TO THE CAPITOL MYSELF."

"Coming!" I called. I quickly pulled whatever was there. Alex met me in the hallway and we averted our attention to Julian and Bristel.

"Okay you two we will be entering the capitol soon" said Bristel. "And you'll be put in to the hands of your stylist and remember whatever you do don't resist

"But —" I begin.

"No buts. Don't resist," says Bristel and leaves the car.

As the door shut behind him, the car goes dark. There are still a few lights inside then I realize we must be in the tunnel that runs up through the mountains into the Capitol.

The train finally begins to slow and suddenly bright light floods the compartment. The Capitol, the ruling city of Panem was before us. The cameras haven't lied about its grand looks. But there's something odd about the shiny cars that roll down the streets, the people with bizarre hair and painted faces. It all just seemed fake.

The people begin to point at us eagerly as they recognize our train rolling into the city. I step back from the window knowing they can't wait to bet and watch me die. But Alex was actually waving at the colourful crowd. He only stops when the train pulls into the station.

Once we left the train we were whisked off to the remake centre where most tributes are prettied up for the opening ceremony. Since I've trained for this my entire life, I took care of how I looked knowing it will be need for the games. The team just had me drenched in a pea-green cream which is said to cleanse my skin. After they had left my stylist, Patrice, entered and explained what I was going to wear for the opening ceremony. I was to wear a gold dress which shows off my figure when I finally caught up with Alex he was wearing some sort of gladiator outfit which made him look bigger than he actually is. Once we entered out carriage, ready to go I had time to see what the other tributes were wearing. From the look of it, me and Alex seemed plain compared to the rest. Patrice had explained that she was saving our best outfits for the interviews.

Once the ceremony had ended, one by one each pair of tributes was taken to the elevators and up to their designated floors. Once we entered out rooms, we were given a small dinner and told to go straight to bed. I lay in bed for a long time until I thought the coast was clear and without any warning I just got up and left for the elevator. I knew I couldn't actually leave the building so press highest button which took me to the roof.

From the roof the capitol looked dazzling, all I could see were parties, people drinking , and just then I was sicken about the fact that they wanted entertainment so much they would happily watch kids die. When I was younger my dad had always said stuff about them, stuff so rude I wouldn't even dare to repeat his words. I could have spent the time cursing the capitol under breath until I was interrupted by a small "hello". I turned to see this mysterious guest only to the see the boy from district 12.

"Oh I'm sorry to disturb you" I mumbled. "I'll just leave..."

"No, you can stayed It was getting lonely up here anyway" He smiled. As he smiled huge dimples appeared on his face that you can't you just help yourself smile.

"So what's your name?" He asks.

"Jesse"

"I'm Dan" He said, giving me another adorable smile.

"Hello Dan sorry to be rude but I have to leave bye" I quickly left before he could say a word.

_Sorry to be rude but I have to leave bye! _ I must have looked like an idiot to him. I don't know what it is but there's something about him that makes me quite attracted him. Once I enter my floor, I ran to my room and just curled in bed, I dreamt about him as I fell into a deep sleep.


	3. The Training and Score

I had woken up late the next day and had to cram toast down my throat as I got changed to go down to the training room. I wore simple black t-shirt and jeans, hoping I don't stick out.

The Training Room turned out not to be as scary as I had imagined; it was just a large gym. Bristel had reminded us to train with who you think is best for you and then with a final wave, we had entered the large room.

Alex went straight to the throwing axes. There were targets a few meters away from him, and he threw each axe with precision, hitting the bulls-eye every time. He was soon joined with the District 1 tribute, a brooding guy with bright blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

I went to the plant station first. Who knows what could be in the arena but it was best to stretch my knowledge of plants in case I came across an unknown plant. Plants to me was simple and had aced every test .Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I first thought. The District 1 Tribute, a girl named Crystal, came up to me and we test each other's knowledge of plants.

"So, you're the girl from District 2, correct?" she demanded, showing a me a berry thinking it was safe when really it was nightlock , a berry which could kill you instantly .

"Yeah, Jesse Clarke," I said, swatting away the berry.

"So, going to be part of the Career pack this year? Word on the street is that you and your partner are going solo."

"We're still deciding and no, I have no recollection of ever claiming that we were going at it alone." "Well," she said, stepping back and dropping her hands to the side. "See you around, Jess."

"See you around," I mumbled. We both left the station and went our separate ways. I moved over to the knife station, acting much more confident than I actually was. Knife throwing was my weakness. I grabbed one of the knives, aimed, and threw. It barely hit the edge of the target. I tried a couple more times, each time refraining from killing someone, but only barely. I heard someone walk up behind me.

I turned around to see the boy from the roof, with a mess of curly brown hair and cute dimples. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's not brutally murder anybody, now." I smiled. "Now look," he said. He took one of the knives and handed it to me. I took it confusedly. He wrapped his hand around mine and nudged my legs farther apart so that I had a more stable stance. He counted down from three softly and I flung the knife forward with the boy's guidance. It hit the bulls-eye straight on.

The curly-headed boy turned and looked at me, laughing at my shocked face. He extended his hand. "Dan, Dan Howell." I shook it hesitantly.

"Jesse, Jesse Clarke and... yeah sorry about what happened on the roof."

"Oh, its ok I just thought I scared you"

"Oh no you didn't scare me; I just thought I was bothering you"

"Well you weren't."

"Ah. Well, thanks for the help. I'll see you later." I smiled again.

I walked towards the survival station, which Alex soon joined me at.

"So," I whispered, "Met any of the other Careers?"

"Yeah," he whispered back. "There was one from District 1. He's kind of a huge bastard. Thinks he's going to win but still…So why were you talking to the boy from 12?"

"He was helping me with my knife throwing!" I said defensively.

"Hey, hey, no need to get all defensive. I was just asking."

The woman giving the lecture glared at us. We stop talking instantly.

Lunch was held in a simple dining room, tables set up around the room in a circle, with a larger table in the middle. The two tributes from District 1 claimed the table in the centre for the Careers. Alex and I sauntered into the room. I heard Crystal calling my name and wave us over.

She kissed both of my cheeks in greeting.

I had invited Dan to sit with us, claiming that he was very skilled with knives and could be a valuable asset. His partner from his district looked quite worried.

This had continued on for three day, on the last day I finally had the courage to go to the archery section. I had been dying to use them since the first day but Bristel said to hide my best talent. As I strung back the bow, ready to aim and girl tribute from 12 had accidently bumped into me making me drop the arrow by accident.

"Sorry" she mumbled and quickly ran away. I looked up and realise that one of the gamemakers was watching and then I realised what an idiot I must have looked like. I didn't have time to redeem myself before getting called for lunch.

"So, who's excited to get the Training Scores?" asked one of the tributes. They all cheered, Alex, Dan, and I not quite as enthusiastically.

They quieted down and began talking about their favourite weapons. I tried to tune them out

It seemed so strange to see two tributes acting so friendly to one another. Usually they looked upon each other with disgust, mentally deciding on the easiest way to kill them. But Alex and Dan were different. They were at ease with each other, as if this were just a stroll in the park. Not that that would have happened often back home, considering they lived in separate districts.

One of the men from the Training Centre called the boy from 1 in. Well, here it goes, the last minutes before my impending demise. What was I going to show the judges? I need to redeem myself and show them my archery skills and I guess I could throw a knife pretty well, thanks to Dan.

They called Alex in and then finally, it came to me. I followed the man to the training room. There were three Gamekeepers, all sitting at a table, waiting for me to show them what I've got. The one who saw me make a fool out of myself had sat up straight to watch me. I grabbed two knives and stuck them in my belt and grabbed a bow and loads of arrows. Looking around, I chose to climb to the top of one of the pillars set around the training room.

I languidly moved up the pillar, finally making my way to the top. It didn't reach the ceiling, and left enough space for me to crouch. I gained my balance, planting my feet on the small foundation and grabbed a knife. I focused on one of the dummies, and flung my knife at it deftly, almost falling off my platform in the process. The knife hit where a person's carotid artery would be, even though I had originally aimed for higher up. Still impressive, if I did say so myself.

I grabbed the other knife, aimed, and fired. It seemed to move in slow motion. The weapon buried itself to the hilt right where the dummy's heart would be. Bulls-eye. I silently thanked any god there was, and Dan of course, for my luck. I leaped off of the pillar, stung my bow and hit the dummy's head for effect. I was then shooed off back to my room.

"How did it go?" Alex asked frantically.

I shrugged. I didn't know if it was all that impressive at all, but it was the best I could do.

After dinner we had waited for the scores to be announced. Crystal had been given an 8, incredibly low for district 1. Her partner was given 10. Finally it came to me.

"Jessica Clarke" one of the Gamekeepers announced, "12."

"Oh thank god!" I exclaimed, but quickly clamped a hand over my mouth._ Why had they given me 12?_ _What if the deliberately had given crystal an 8, just to spice up the competition. _They obviously announced Alex's score next; his being a 9.I mostly ignored the voice calling out training scores after that until it came to Dan's.

"Dan Howell: Nine." I clapped softly, happy for him.

Later on, after Alex and I had changed out of our training uniforms, Bristel called a meeting in my room.

"So, you got pretty good training scores. Now, time to get ready for the interview." He smiled slyly, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Before I went to bed I realised that a note had poked out my training uniform jacket. It read "meet me at the roof – Dan" First, I was confused. _How in earth did that get in their?_ Then I remembered when his district partner had bumped into me, Dan must have told her to give the message to me. I started blushing bright red and then sneaked out to meet him.


	4. The Interview

And now it was cold. I shivered.

I was completely naked as my prep team swarmed around me, poking and prodding like they'd never seen a human. This would have annoyed me but the events from last night had me pretty ticked off. I had left my room, heading towards the roof to meet Dan to find that he wasn't even there. I had waited for a while but then retreated back to my room. I went to sleep wondering what had happened.

Nixe smiled, her bright purple eyes sparkling. She had gold ringlets that reached her waist pulled back by a silver ribbon. Her arms had tattoos snaking up and down them. "Our tributes are always so pretty."

I laughed nervously. "Thanks…"

Karp and Nixe scrubbed me completely clean, leaving my skin sensitive and red. They spent what seemed like hours making my skin perfect. They dusted a fine layer of gold shimmering powder over my arms, torso, and face. Next they went to work on my face. The pure black eyeliner curved upwards at the corner of my eye and the mascara lengthened and thickened my eyelashes, which curved upwards and caught attention with every bat of my eye. My lips looked plump. The two added caramel highlights to my hair.

Suddenly Patrice walked in. "Hello darling!" she said cheerily, kissing both of my cheeks.

"Hi." She circled my still naked body and raked her eye up and down, admiring the prep team's work.

"Perfecto," she exclaimed. The team smiled in delight. Patrice walked back out into the hall to fetch my outfit for the interview. She entered again and unzipped the cover that was protecting my clothes, revealing a gold dress with waist rhinestone belt, the pale yellow hue and ruffle skirt hem help to sweeten the frock. I smiled brightly.

"I've never worn something so beautiful before," I said in awe.

The heels I was forced into, after much complaining on my part, were at least four inches tall. It was difficult to walk at first, and I needed assistance to keep from falling numerous times, but soon I walked around my room with ease.

I looked at myself one last time in the mirror. My hair looked pretty sexy, a change from the usual ponytail, and my makeup looked absolutely gorgeous, even if my skin had a slight gold tint to it. The outfit made me feel much more confident, like I could actually do this, go out in front of the entire country of Panem and have an interview.

"Oh, thank you!" I kissed everyone on the cheek.

Bristel walked in, eyes closed. "Is she decent?"

"Yes," I laughed.

"Good, because its time to go. Come on, you lot!" He motioned for everyone to follow. We all piled into the elevator, Alex, both of our stylists and prep teams, Bristel, Julian, and I. Not many of the tributes were there when the elevator door opened. Alex and I were immediately herded to the side of the stage.

"Good luck, darling," Patrice said, kissing my hand before walking away. Nixe and Karp followed her, waving. I waved back.

"Remember, you're a team .You both look great. Now get out there and steal that spotlight; make the fans go crazy."

Without another word, he walked away. I turned to Alex. He really did look great. He had on a simple suit which simmered gold. His hair was tousled, but not the crazy whirlwind it usually was.

"You look great," he offered. It was obvious he was somewhat nervous.

"You do too. I'm sure the ladies will be fawning all over you," came a familiar voice. Dan walked up to us in a tux fashioned in a coal miner outfit. He took in my costume and then said, "You really do look beautiful though."

"Thank you so much, Dan," I smiled and engulfed him in a hug.

He had quickly whispered" sorry about last night I couldn't get past my mentor"

"it's okay"

After all of the tributes were backstage, we were organized into a line by district, our partners next to us.

Caesar Flickerman sauntered onto the stage, looking the same as ever. His hair was a bright green, his eyelids and lips the same disgustingly bright colour. He was wearing the same suit that he wore each year, midnight blue littered with bright white lights.

The two tributes from District 1 were called onto the stage. Loud clapping was heard from the audience. They were obviously already a fan was interviewed before her partner, as per routine. They both answered the questions with ease.

Straight after, I was called onto the stage. My palms were sweating like crazy, but I still stood up tall and sauntered onto the stage like I owned the place. I smiled brightly at the audience and swayed my hips best I could. The audience clapped. I winked at them. They clapped even harder. Caesar stood up with an arm outstretched, welcoming me. I took his hand and he spun me, letting the light bounce off my dress.

"Welcome, Jessica, welcome!" he said, motioning for me to sit down.

"Alright Jesse" he said. "So, first of all, love the dress. It looks fit for a princess May I say is there a prince?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know," I said. "I always dress good that the boys practically trip for me." The words sounded foreign, but the audience laughs at my arrogant remark.

I look to Bristel. He gives me a thumbs up.

"So, speaking of home, got any boy in particular chasing you around?" He winks at me.

"Sadly, for you guys I don't" The Crowd groan.

"Oh really?" He seemed like a fifteen-year old girl gossiping with his best friend. "Well have you made friends with any other tributes?"

"Well I've to become good friends with Dan from 12."

The Capitol audience gasped. The Career tributes never say anything about the lower district. He looked down at his watch. "Well, it looks like we're almost out of time! Stand up, give the audience another twirl!"

I stood up and lifted my hands in the air, twirling. Everyone cheered. I blew the entire audience a kissed and then smiled brightly again, that same fake smile that it seemed like everyone in the Capitol seemed to wear.

I walked back to my designated seat, next to Alex."That was the scariest thing I've ever done," I whispered to him.

"You did great. Now it's my turn." He gave me a quick hug before getting up and walking to the stage.


	5. Dan's secret and the bloodbath

**sorry about this chapter being really rushed I kind of wanted to get into the story :)**

* * *

Alex had whizzed right through his interview, being the charming guy he is. I didn't listen to the others carefully until Dan had been called up. He had the audience from the start; I can hear them laughing, shouting out.

I started coming back into focus when Caesar asks him if he has a girlfriend back home.

Dan hesitates, and then gives a shake of his head.

"There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?" says Caesar.

Dan sighs. "Well, there is this one girl. I only recently developed a crush for her but she didn't know who I was until a while ago."

Sounds of sympathy from the crowd.

"Well who is the lucky girl Daniel?" Caesar asks.

He hesitates." well it's a secret"

A large groan burst from the crowds.

"Well a secret it is then" Caesar replied. "well folks that it from young Daniel."

Dan gives the crowd a huge smile before walking back to his seat.

_I wonder who that girl is?_

Once the interviews were over we taken away to our rooms and sat down for an early dinner.

Tomorrow we are going to be woken at dawn, to be prepared to go into the arena. Although it doesn't start until later on. We have to make an early start. There is no telling how far we will travel to the arena that has been prepared for this Game.

Julian takes both of us by the hand and, with actual tears in his eyes, wishes us well. He kisses us each on the cheek and hurries out.

Bristel crosses his arms and looks us both over.

"Any words of advice?" asks Alex.

"Neither of you are up for the blood bath at the Cornucopia. Just stay with the other careers but put as much distance as you can between yourselves and the others," he says. "Got it?"

"And after that?" I ask.

"Keep yourselves alive," says Bristel.

We only nod. What else is there to say?

After dinner, I take a shower and scrub the gold paint, the makeup, the scent of beauty from my body. I pull on a thick nightgown and jump straight into bed. It takes me about five seconds to realize I'll never fall asleep.

One hour, two, three pass. I can't stop trying to imagine exactly what I'll be facing in the arena tomorrow.

Finally, I am too restless to even stay in bed. I pace myself before I start running down the hall to the lift and up to the roof. It's not only unlocked but ajar. Perhaps someone forgot to close it.

I stepped out on to the roof,expecting no one but to find Dan leaning against the rail, looking out. I sat next to him.

"couldn't sleep?" He asks, without turning to acknowledge me.

"yeah, couldn't stop thinking"

"about who?" Dan questions.

"home,friends and my family , I ju-"

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and before Dan asks what's wrong, I quickly run to lift and back to my room.

_i'm such a_ idiot. That was the second time I ran from Dan.

I was woken just before dawn by Patrice. The second I was ready I was taken to lift and we went down deep into the capitol building. I boarded a hovercraft where a bright orange haired man came towards me with a syringe.

"The more still you are the less it will hurt" he said calmly.

Once the tracker was injected into me, the hovercraft swiftly took off. It was only a ten minute ride but it felt like years. I couldn't stop thinking about Dan, Alex or the fact that I could be dead in few hours. Being for district 2 the winners are mostly from 1, 2 and 4 but it still didn't make feel any better. Once the journey ended, I was taken to the launch room. I sat quietly by myself until Patrice entered with I think is my clothes for the arena. She helps me get ready into a simple black and trousers with sturdy boots, helpful for running then over everything a dark waterproof jacket.

We stay silent for a few minutes before Patrice pulls out a small bracelet which I instantly recognize. I wore it on the day of the reaping but forget all about it.

I manage to say a small thank you before the voice of Caesar Flickerman booms through the room signalling the games are about to start. I enter a tube which will lift me into the arena. Once it starts to move, I turn to Patrice she mouths goodbye. I give a small wave before she disappears and I'm left facing the arena and maybe my death.

All of a sudden, I was in the arena, sunlight blaring down. We aren't allowed to step off out tube until 60 seconds had passed. Mines have been placed around each area, so if someone stepped off they would be blown to pieces. A booming voice began to count down. I looked to my left, Dan and Alex was stood next to each other, bracing themselves to run. The Cornucopia, containing all the weapons, was positioned on a small, grassy area to my far right. All around us was a huge forrest, plenty of hiding spaces.

I looked over to my right and the dan's district partner looked panic stricken as she stood on her podium.

"Ten… nine…"

….

"Two… one… go!"

I ran off the podium, like all the other tributes. Since I was placed more closer to the cornucopia and quite fast at running I had made it to the area first.  
I grab the only backpack I could see and began to fill it full of weapons. The two from district 1 appeared from the other side of the Copornica carrying about 2 axes which they quickly threw at the girl from district three and just like that she was gone. Her partner looked like he had formed an alliance with the two from 4 and quickly ran off to the shadowing woods. Dan had grabbed a few knifes before retreating into the forest, following the group.  
Alex appeared right in front of me.

"Jess, for God's sake, if you want to win FIGHT!" He cried as he threw a bow and a sheath of arrows at me "Be careful!" He yelled again before throwing a knife but slight missing the red-headed girl from 8. I managed to catch sight of the back of Dan's head as he ran off into the woods.

I strung back my arrow and positioned to attack to a little boy but then suddenly I see Alex on the floor,helpless, about to be attack. I strung back my bow and hit the attacker. I pulled alex closer to the cornucopia, shielding him from other tributes whoever had attacked him had given him a large cut on his leg.I look around the area and I see that most of the killing has died down, it was mostly district 1 doing the killing while the duo from 4 had broken our arranged alliance.

The canons signal that the killing spree had ended and it was time to move out the way for the hovercrafts to collect the bodies. I carefully analysed the two from 1. I knew immediately that staying with them would earn me and Alex a knife in the back but from the attack alex was badly wounded on his arm.

Once the bodies were taken we moved back to the cornucopia, we quietly shared out whatever the capitol had given us, food,water and weapons.

We all stayed silent until Crystal spoke up.

" okay you two stayed here and guard since he-"not ever bothering to say Alex's name." - won't be able to fight"

Without letting me say a word of this plan she marched off with her district partner. Once out of ear shot I tended to alex's wounds and once I was sure they couldn't hear us i whispered to alex.

"alex, we need to leave " I whispered, while cleaning off the blood.

"I kno- OWWWW" he yelled.

"stop whining we need a plan to leav-" Our conversation was broken off by a small pssst. I turn over to see the little girl. I don't remember her interview or score. I don't even remember seeing her in training.

"Dan said you could help us" she whimpered. I could she that all over her body were trackerjacker marks.

"Dan?" I completely forget about Alex's wounds and set my eyes on this girl.

"My.. n-names ela, dan said you would be able to save him" She stuttered.

"save who?" I question.

"please just come" she grabs my hand and I starts to pull me towards the forest.

"wait let me just just get some stuff" I filled up 3 rucksacks with weapons,food and medicine. I hand the little girl a rucksack and carry the other two. With ela leading the way and me dragging alex we venture off to into the dark forest. Not knowing who or what we could go into contact with.


	6. The help from 8

The sun was hot but the trees protected me from getting burnt. All there was trees, dirt and grass as far as I could see. I still wasn't sure to trust this girl but if it meant seeing Dan I'll do anything.

Rodents scuttled past us along the forrest floor, rustling a few leaves as it went.  
The forrest was just... well... a forrest. I couldn't see anything that looked like a stream or river but we're lucky that I took bottles of water from the cornucopia. I wonder if Crystal had realised that we have left._Could she be tracking us now?_ If she was he could easily put a knife to mine and alex's back but ela would have a chance,even though she was small she was still sly and very quick on her feet. Alex had managed to regain enough energy to walk by himself, but I still stood close.I was so caught up in my thoughts I that when I when looked at Ela I realise that she's holding a berry,but not a ordinary one.

"NOOO" I roared, smacking the berries out her hands.

"What did you do that for!" She yelled as she turned to face me.  
"Nightlock" I try to explain to the fuming girl.  
"What's Nightlock?" She demanded.  
I pointed with one finger at the berries which were now across the ground, "These berries."  
"I meant what does it do if I eat them?"She snapped moving closer away from me  
"You'd be dead in less than a minute."  
"How did you know?"  
"My nan," I paused and took a deep breath, "she used to be a nurse "  
Even my explanation had still kept her fuming.  
"I was just trying to help." I shrugged. Another canon fired. This had really got ela worried.

"oh no" she uttered." please come we're almost there". She grabbed mine and alex's hand and led us more into the dark woods.

Ela led us to a small cave hidden away in the trees. I couldn't see it first at all until a head popped out. Sadly, it wasn't dan. It was the green eyed boy from 3, looking even more tired than ela.

"PJ, how is he?" ela pleaded. He didn't answer but a hovercraft flying over us tell us all. Ela went completely pale. Before we could say anything ela dashed off with tears streaming down her face.

" no ela !"I yell. almost dashing to get her.

"shhh" Pj spoke." quickly come in before anyone sees us" He motions us to enter the cave. Once we've entered the cave I finally see dan. He wasn't the bubbly boy from his interview. I could see great big spots all over his bodies, it easily trackerjacker stings. I settle alex on a rock before rushing to his side.

"Dan are you okay?"I spoke. All I could hear was small moan coming from him. PJ reappeared by my side, with watery eyes.

"you see we need your help" He asked."Dan said he didn't trust anyone but you." I couldn't help but blush at the last remark.

PJ continued." I don't know if we can save him" I think for a while and then instantly remember the one possible thing that could save him.

" I know one thing that could save but don't know if it's in this forest"

" You can't out there alone you'll end up dead" PJ stated.

" No i won't, I know how to fight i can defend myself and i won't go alone i'll take alex with me" I look towards the rock where I had place alex but only to find nothing. I instantly knew that our alliance was now broken but time was ticking away along with dan. I sorted out our resources, making sure dan and PJ had enough to survive on if I don't make it back. With the capitol medicine i made a small cream which could take care of their injuries until I came back.

"be careful okay" PJ stood up and smiled."We would've been be dead without you." He bit his lip partly out of embarrassment.

"Well." I shrugged and then pulled the backpack back over my shoulder, "It's a good thing you've got me". I then quickly hurried off.  
And at that moment, even though neither of us had said it officially, we formed an alliance.

As I walked through the dark forest my mind starts to wonder about my family. They would obviously watching me.I wonder how the capitol are taking the news, me joining the lower district must have caused a lot of talk in the capitol. A career tribute have never broken away from the their groups.

A loud crack sound wakes me. Who is being so carelessly loud? I string my bow and turn to see the red head girl from Tribute clothes were in tatters .

"Run" the girl whispers.

"what?.. why?" is all i could mutter.

Just then, the voices of the Careers snap me awake, and I realize that this stranger was warning me. That we were about to be attacked. To their credit, we take off running as soon as the danger presents itself. I managed to conceal myself within the trees.I have chance to attack though but the girl from 8,with no weapons, and no real sense of what is happening. As Crystal and her tribute partner continue to gain ground, the girl pulls out what looks like a wooden stick. Which,to my surprise, was full with darts Crystal started laughing.

"AHAHAHA stupid little girl,think a stick is going to hur-"

She single handedly took both Careers with nothing more than a wooden stick!

Before I could utter a word, the little girl speaks.

"It's okay these aren't strong enough to kill but they do knock them out for a while"

Every instinct in my body is telling me to run but I couldn't help but admire the little girl.I have to know who she is. Once I come away from my hiding spot a small parachute appears next to me, I yank the little box off."thanks birstel"I whisper.

I open my package to the a medium sized pot with a label written in a neat handwriting ; helps the trackerjacker stings. What a relief! I look back to the girl only seeing that she had ran off without a seemed like everyone was abandoning me. Then I left,being careful about my every move, and hurried back to the cave.


	7. The first night over

**sorry about this chapter been really short and i'm not sure how to continue this**

* * *

The trip back to the cave was uneventful.

In the cave, Dan and PJ were peacefully sleeping. I quietly wake up PJ and gave him some of the gloopy lotion. Once PJ had applied the lotion he left to find us food and left me alone with Dan.

Dan was still safely asleep. I wasn't sure how to approach him.

_Was I supposed to apply the lotion on to him or should I wake him up?_

As if on cue, dan woke up suddenly.

"oww" he mumbled.

"DANNN !"I almost yell and throwing myself into him and hugging him.

He instantly winces and silently apologize.

BOOM

A canon jerks us apart. I turn to the opening of our cave waiting intruders. It seemed it we were safe. I turned my head so that I was no longer looking at the cave entrance. I was looking at him. To my surprise, he was looking at me too. Our noses were almost touching.  
_BOOM_ The canon fired and the two of us jumped apart agian . Another dead tribute. _BOOM _And another one, dead. I wonder who they were. Maybe it was ela. or it could be PJ. It was horrible to think of it.

Dan looked around worried.

"where's PJ?"

"he went to find food"

This worried him even more

"well i hope he wasn't killed"

We sat in awkward silence before I finally broke the silence by taking the first watch as nightfall was approaching. I left to his own devices and to sort out him injuries.

Nightfall fell pretty quickly. I was soon on the brink of falling asleep when the capitol sign appeared into the sky. Crystal and her partner were still alive and so was alex. I still fumed about his betrayal but quickly brushed it off. I anixously waited to see who had survived the first day. Luckliy PJ,ela and the red haired girl was still alive. 10,11, 9 and others had all been the people I knew was still alive. Many people had died today I didn't the capitol sign reapperead into the sky and reentered the cave to dan and tell him the death did seem quite upset to hear about his district partner going

"You can sleep now." Dan whispered.  
"Are you ok? I mean, your partner."  
"I'm fine. You can sleep now." He repeated. I knew he didn't want to talk about it so I rolled over to face the other side of the cave. Dan said he'd wake me up in a few hours so that I could take over the watch.  
As I drifted off, I couldn't help but think of how I would feel if alex had died in the games and how that would have affected everyone back home. Alex and charlie are really popular back home. Back home i was known as charlie's little sister.I never really made any attempt to make friends and just kept to myself and did was I could to help my family. I think of Alex and how he's still alive, he's out there somewhere, badly injured. If he wasn't treated properly treated he could die pretty soon.


	8. The Big Plan

The sound of a canon firing 4 times in a row shook me awake not long after I'd finally managed to fall asleep. How many was that now?

"I'll take over watch duties now." I offered.  
Dan turned to face me and nodded.

"That'd be great, thanks. I was gonna wake you up soon anyway.

"Jess?" He whispered.  
"yup?"I yawn.  
"Thank you for coming to help me."  
"You're welcome." I whispered back.

I could almost hear the capitol scheming to pull us apart,Dan was a 12 and I was 2. We were partners that were never meant to be.

Even with sun going up it's was still really cold. I was shivering in my boots until I heard a small rustle.

"Are you sure it's safe to be walking around like this really early in the morning? Shouldn't we find shelter?" A female voice asked,I immediately recognize the voice of the red headed girl who had helped me before.  
"No, listen to me. Everyone else will be starting to get sorted for the day, ok? We can get as far away from the other tributes as possible." A male voice said in reply.

"hello" I call out.

I hear a small yelp and a scurry of feet.

"No ! wait come back " I yell.

It was too late and they had already ran off too far to catch up with them.

I turn back to the cave.

"Hello" A small whisper comes from the trees.

I turn back to only see the red headed girl,it seemed that her partner had ran off and she decided to stay.

"hi umm... my..y name is amber"she mumbled, messing around with her pack.

"Hi I'm jess" I reply back. I study the girl carefully, her clothes in tatter, hair a mess. It looked like she had only rested for a few hours.

"sorry about umm him"She motions behind her, signally about her partner running off. "he said he didn't trust you"

"don't worry about"I said."So amber you look shattered why don't you rest" I look towards our cave signalling her to enter. She still looked unsure.

"don't worry"I smile."It's just dan in there.

"Dan?"

"he's from 12, don't worry about him"

As if on cue Dan stumbled out of the cave, He smiled at me but then turn to the girl in surprise.

"nnono don't worry"I reassure him.

I walk amber back to the cave and then then face dan.

"where did you find her?"he asks.

I tell him about our run-in yesterday and how she helped me.

Dan was in awe.

"wow she's quite strong for someone so small "

"I kno-" I stop and look at dan, He was standing quite uncomfortably."hey dan are you ok-"

He stepped closer to me and leaning down slightly so that our faces were so close to touching.

"shh"

"seriously dan wha-" He pressed his lips up against family's reaction played through my mind. I could almost hear the capitol saying ,_'Such a shame that only one of them can survive '_ Dan pulled away from me. "- t's wrong." I finished my sentence and he pressed his lips against mine again.

My mind and heart was racing. _what was going on?_

We were pulled apart by a small "ahem".

We moved apart and turn towards the cave,seeing amber quite embarrassed to have interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovers." she said. "bu-"

Boom!Boom!

Amber was interrupted by the two large booms, which meant the crystals was up and ready to kill.

"Amber, quickly tell me how many people are left " I stuttered.

"us three are still alive and the careers are only a group of 3 so" she slowly counted. "Theres only 15 of u-"

She was interrupted again by three large Boom!

"now 12"she continued.

"We'll stay in the cave for one more day,stocking up on our supplies" I quickly rushed thorough a plan on the stop.

"we'll set up traps in case someone does come"

Dan and amber quickly agreed with the plan and then set off back to the cave.

...

As the day dragged on two more tributes died, and half way through the day and parachute appeared from the skies carrying lunch of different breads.

It was just before nightfall when we all decided to take a small nap before the we see the death count.

When I opened my eyes it was pitch black, the middle of the night probably.

_crap i fell asleep for too long._

I could hear faint sobbing and I sat up in my bed, to check who was crying. Ellie was sat with her back against the rock, holding a knife. It was her turn to keep watch.

"Are you ok?" I croak.  
She turned her head and quickly wiped the tears away.

"I'm fine." She muttered.  
"Is it your partner?" I asked.

She nodded, "It's just weird, you know? I never really knew him, but every one back home did, they'll probably hate me if I came home ."

"They won't hate you."  
She sighed, she was probably tried from keeping watch

"Do you mind taking over watch duties for a while? I'm pretty tired"  
I shook my head, "I don't mind. You go to sleep."  
"Thanks, Jess and oh by the way 3 more died I can't remember who but the careers are still alive " She smiled and hugged me,

"ok ,Goodnight." She then made her way over to where I was sleeping and curled up into a ball.

Dan was in the opposite corner he'd be able to sleeptonight. He still had red rashes from the trackerjackers.

My mind wandered off onto other things. The kiss. He'd definitely kissed me earlier. Why would he kiss me?  
Then it hit me.  
Sponsers.  
Poor little lovestruck lovers Dan Howell and Jess clarke, forced to fight against each other!. Maybe the people of the Capitol would feel sympathy for him and help.

How dare he play that game?! Not that I had feelings towards him. Of course I didn't! _did I?_ He was a boy. A boy from District 12! Even if we both survived the games, we'd never be able to see each other after the Games.  
I look at him, fast asleep.  
No.

Dan would never do something like that.

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was morning. I opened my eyes and looked around the shelter. I fell asleep on watch. I quickly looked around camp and check our supplies. Nothing was missing. Everyone was still asleep so no one would know of my little mistake. I looked over at Dan, he was curled up under the blanket. I watched him for a bit while sorting out our pack. I held the empty parachute and just then I thought of a great idea to trick other tributes.

"DAN AMBER WAKE UP" I yell.

They both wake up in a flash.

"what..t "Dan mumbled.

"I've got a plan"I said."amber quickly look through my pack and inside it it had a small box saying don't open"

She quickly obeyed me and got the berries.

"what are you doing to do" she asked.

"I'm gonna remove the careers."

"How?!"she exclaimed

"well we put the berries into the parachute and we'll go find the careers, throw the parachute to them, they'll it's some berries for them when really I'll put nightlock berries which,when eaten, will kill "

Dan and amber were both in awe in my plan.

"I'll go get more berries" she said, quickly hurrying of.

"be careful"Dan and I yelled as she left the cave.

I looked at dan "I just can't believe she's helping us. I mean we're supposed to kill each other not help"

"Why wouldn't she help you? You have no idea what effect you make on people's lives Jess."He leaned towards me and began to move in closer to me. He was going to kiss me. _was he?_

_BOOM, BOOM._

Before we had a chance to kill a canon signalling the death of two more tributes fired.

We both looked up only to say one thing in unison,

"amber."


	9. The End Is Near

I dashed out of the cave, leaving dan to protect and sort out our packs. I spent most of my time in the cave and almost forgot the look of my surroundings. I return to the old nightlock bush where ela almost ate them. As I ran closer I tripped something and I went tumbling down.I fell flat onto my face. When I look up I see a frightened Amber hiding and crying behind a tree.

"AMBER"I yell, grabbing the fragile little girl and almost hugging her to death. "what happened?"

She points behind,I turn and I see that it wasn't a log I had tripped over,it was _two bodies. _

One I could identify was crystal's district partner,whose name I never bothered to learn. The other body was harder to identify but once up close,it's bright green eyes told us all.

_PJ_

"Amber" I said "what the hell happened?!"

"I was going to the bush to grab the nightlock but then guy from 1 grabbed and forced me to the ground"She explained."I tried to trick him into eating the berries but he didn't trust me, I almost killed me but then the other boy came and said the berries were safe"

It was hard to understand her through her tears.

"He still didn't trust him so he made a deal that he would only eat a berry i-"

"-f PJ ate one first" I whisper, completing her sentence.

_I couldn't believe it._

PJ sacrificed himself so amber could live. I wanted to crawl into a hole and hide away forever but since crystal's now lost a partner, leaving her with a injured alex to help her, she was probably on a hunting spree right now, eliminating everyone.

BOOM!BOOM!

Amber and I walked quickly back to camp,back to an anxiously waiting dan.

"Jess!" Dan cried when I finally got back to the cave. He dived on me, which caused me to almost fall. He had his arms wrapped around my neck and I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I heard the canons." He whispered,"I thought you were dead."

"well surprise surprise" I giggle.

"well it's not a bloody good surprise"He chuckled.

"so who died then?"Dan asked.

Amber and I explained what had happened and how PJ had sacrificed himself.

Dan was,again,in awe.

Once the shock was over, we finally managed to pack up and leave the some reason I was gonna miss the cave, It was like a second home.

Our plan was to take down as many other tributes we could find, but during our search it seemed like most of them went into hiding. Once night fell, one more tributes died, it was most likely it was under the hand of crystal.

We managed to pitch our sleeping bags against the trees so we were concealed from any enemies. Just a few meter around us, I left two parachutes filled to the brim. As the death count showed up in the air we found out the name of the boy from 1,Darius ,PJ and three others appeared before us. That left me,dan,amber,crystal and alex. There was one more but I couldn't remember who. I decided to sleep on it,and i would remember in the morning. It came to before I fell asleep that tomorrow might just be my last.

...

BOOM!

We all stumbled out of our sleeping bags,weapons on hand and ready to fight.

"Dan go check one of the parachutes"I said.

I check the second parachute,only to find it completely full. I walk back to dan and amber only to see them crowded around a body.

It was Ela. She was the one person had forgotten about last night,I fell straight to my knees. I was responsible for many deaths but hers had the most effect on me if dan hadn't sent her to me, I would've still been with the careers,killing ruthlessly.

I felt horrible leaving her but the capitols had to collect her and ship her body back to 4 with chris.

We continued walking,amber started to walk more ahead, leaving me and dan alone. After a while He started holding my hand, I didn't mind at all.

It happened in a blur.  
I felt something brush against me and my eyes flung had completely missed me and went straight towards the red headed girl,Amber. She let out a small cry and fell to the floor as a small knife hit her back. I collapsed on my knees next to her, pulling the knife out of her back, resulting in spots of her blood covering me. "Amber." I managed to choke out, "Amber, nonono hold on Everything's gonna be ok." I pulled her close, holding her in my arms.

BOOM!  
I looked up at Dan who was practically fuming in anger.

He then lunged towards the attacker he, tackling them to the ground. "Why did you do that?" He hissed.  
"I was meant to kill Dan! I had to!" He cried, "That's what I had to do to win! Kill people!"

I froze, it was Alex.  
"Yeah." Dan nodded "well it seems like you're not going to win" and with that, he grabbed a knife from nearby and did the deed  
His blood-curdling cry echoed across the arena.  
_BOOM._


	10. So close

I tucked a strand of hair behind Amber's ear.

"Jess..?" Dan whispered,helping me back up on to my feet  
"I'm here." I said,though it was useless she couldn't hear me anymore "I won't leave"

I lifted my head up,"We can't leave her."

Dan shook his head, "We won't."  
I smiled , "If she hadn't saved me from the careers I would have been dead and shipped back home"

"but she did save and you're still alive and that's all that matters"He said,giving a small kiss on my cheek.  
A tear rolled down my face and I went down to give amber a small kiss on her head.I realized that amber was wearing a small pearl necklace.

_her token._

I gently take it off of her and hand it to Dan.  
"Take it back to her mum, Dan? When you win?"  
"If," He corrected me, "If I win."

The tears flowing more quickly now.

I felt so weak crying over the death of a tribute.I bet everyone at home was laughing at me right now.

If she hadn't died, it would've been me, if Alex hadn't missed.

Amber didn't deserve this.

"What now?" I ask him.

He walked over to me and held a hand out, "I guess we go end this."  
Taking Dan's hand,we walked hand in hand, back to the cornucopia, the only place where crystal was safe for now. The low rumble of a hovercraft could be heard overhead.

**sorry for a really short chapter,but i'll be sure to post the next chapter tomorrow with more stuff.**


	11. The Lone Victor

As we walked closer back to the cornucopia it dawned onto me that, what would happen when crystal is dead.

_would they let us win together? _no of course they won't.

Once we made it to the cornucopia, it was completely deserted.

"Where do you think she is?" Dan asked.

"I'm not sure"

Snap!

I almost jump.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered.  
Dan laughed, "Your mind's playing tricks on you."

"No," I shake my head, "No, I heard something. Shush."

We both turned to look into the forrest.

"Look." Dan whispered and pointed.I looked.

In the far corner was crystal,her clothes were shredded and before she could say one word she collapsed to the ground.

"Crystal"I call out to her,she doesn't reply,this ends with me running to her.

"JESSE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Dan yells.

"don't worry"I call back to him.

I circle around her body,looking towards her I see her murmuring one word.

_Run _

I look towards the forest.

A pair of yellow glowing eyes stared back at me. The creature stepped forward and snarled.  
"Run." Crystal cried, "run!"  
I sprint back to the cornucopia, all of a sudden I hit something and fall down. Dan turned his head and was wearing a shocked face,

"Dan, it's a force field!" I panted.

"Jess, there's more than one of them!"  
"How many are there?"  
"I don't know! but for some reason they're not moving"

We look back on to the Forrest realizing that there was another force field surrounding them locking them off.

After a short while the creatures leave. Dan and I were sat with our backs against the force field,waiting for the cannon for crystal to go.

**Dan's POV**

_I had to tell her._**  
**

_I just couldn't keep it a secret. _

_**Jesse's POV**_

At one point dan starts to pace back and forth, muttering stuff.

BOOM!

the cannon for crystal goes off, and I could hear the mutts approaching again.

"Jess,i need to tell you something"Dan urged.

"what"

"I tricked you"Dan muttered.

"what?"I look up to dan,wide eyed."what the hell do you mean by I tricked you"

"This whole time"Dan started to cry and fell to his knees"i'm so sorry, I only used you"

I couldn't breath.

I was gobsmacked, I fell to my knees in tears as well.

_this whole time dan used me so he could win._

_dan's POV_

Before Jess could reply the mutts came into view and they slowly began to approach jess, snarling.

"Don't watch." She said,  
"Jess, you can't die!" I shook my head, "You can't!"  
"Listen to me, Dan" She raised her head,pulling a pearl necklace out of her pocket and onto the floor."Give this back to amber's parents,please."  
"Ok."

"I love you,dan"She whispered.

This had shocked me.

_I had lied and deceived her and yet she can still say she loved me. _

"Don't watch." She said again, I turn around and I close my eyes.

I heard the howls of the mutts and a few cries from Jess. I slump down,sobbing uncontrollably.  
BOOM.  
It was over.  
The canon made me jump.

"I won"I whisper.

_I didn't deserve this._  
A voice began to echo over the loud speaker.  
"Ladies and gentlemen!, I present to you Daniel Howell! The winner of the 99th Hunger Games!"

* * *

**Hai Guys, Thanks for reading this far and i'm almost finished,just a few more chapters and i'm done.**


End file.
